<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>r u fucking kidding me? by themagnificentquack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550645">r u fucking kidding me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack'>themagnificentquack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Gayz, Mia and Bianca are all of us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Mia and Bianca think Dinah and Laurel are dating and the one time they're right</p><p>ignore the title lol i'm bad at those</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>r u fucking kidding me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Laurel was lounging comfortably on the sofa with Mia, half listening as she animatedly explained the shifts in government since 2020. It felt a lot like a sneaky way to brag about how much better Mia's generation was- which Laurel was going to comment on (despite kind of agreeing based on what she'd heard so far)- but then Dinah walked in and her mind went blank. </p><p>She had just gotten out of the shower and her hair was all wild from being blow-dried. She was dressed in slouchy pajamas and her face was clean of makeup. It was always a gift to see her like this, free of the clothes and the style that made her the police captain or the singer or the vigilante. Here, in their apartment, she was just Dinah and Laurel felt so damn lucky to be able to know her.</p><p>Mia smacked her on the arm and she was pulled out of her reverie with a jolt.</p><p>"What?" she asked, her voice cracking when Dinah sat down next to her, pulling her feet up under her and brush their legs against each other in the process.</p><p>"Dinah asked if you have a hair tie," Mia explained.</p><p>"Oh," Laurel said quietly, slipping one off her wrist and handing it over.</p><p>Dinah smiled at her and Laurel's whole being seemed to glow in response. She tried to hold on to the feeling, but it always slipped away so fast.</p><p>"Does your hair even fit into a ponytail?" Mia asked, trying to remember if she'd ever seen Laurel with her hair up.</p><p>"No. I just keep some on my wrist because D always forgets hers," Laurel said.</p><p>"Wait, really? That's so sweet," Dinah said, leaning into Laurel's side. Laurel let out a sigh of contentment and melted into the touch. </p><p>"Wait for real?" Mia asked.</p><p>Laurel ignored her. It seemed like a rhetorical question. Besides, she was comfortable and she didn't want to move for fear of causing Dinah to stop cuddling her.</p><p>"I can't believe Bianca was right," Mia continued, pulling her phone out.</p><p>Laurel frowned in confusion. "Are we still talking about the hair tie? she asked.</p><p>Mia rolled her eyes, as if the answer should be obvious. "I can't believe I didn't know you guys were dating," she said.</p><p>Laurel looked over at Dinah in confusion, wondering if she'd missed something.</p><p>"We're not?" she said.</p><p>Mia looked up at them. "But, the hair tie..."</p><p>She looked between them like a dog searching for a bone and when she got nothing she sighed and closed her phone.</p><p>"One day..." she said wistfully.</p><p>Laurel and Dinah both ignored her.</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>Mia and Dinah stood back trying to look intimidating while Laurel questioned a suspect. Well, questioned was a strong word. More like blatantly insulted and then cowed into submission.</p><p>"She is one crazy bitch," Mia said admiringly.</p><p>Dinah smiled fondly. "Yeah, but she'd my crazy bitch," she said.</p><p>Mia jumped into the air and pumped her fist, completely ruining their attempt at intimidation.</p><p>Laurel shot Dinah a look and she guided Mia out of the room.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" she whisper yelled.</p><p>Mia didn't seem the least bit bothered. "I fucking knew you two were dating!" she whispered excitedly.</p><p>Dinah shook her head slowly. "I swear to god Mia...</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>Laurel led Mia and Bianca through a workout. It started off simple- just building up the muscles they would need to learn some more difficult fighting tecniques. Just as the workout was about to get harder, Mia's phone went off.</p><p>"I have to go," she said.</p><p>Bianca pouted. Workouts were always far better when she had someone to complain with.</p><p>"JJ and I are going to do one of those Paint and Sip things," she explained, picking up her jacket and hurrying out the door.</p><p>"Dinah and I did one of those," Laurel said absently.</p><p>Bianca's face lit up. "Like a date?" she asked innocently.</p><p>Laurel sighed. "You too? Really?"</p><p>Bianca just shrugged.</p><p>"You kids are too nosy for your own good," Laurel said.</p><p>She decided to make the rest of the workout extra difficult, just for fun.</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>Dinah and Laurel stood in front of Mia and Bianca who had just arrived at the bar rubbing sleep from their eyes- despite it being 2pm.</p><p>"What's the emergency?" Bianca asked.</p><p>When she got the call for a meeting she expected something worth panicking over. She wondered briefly if spending too much time around Laurel was turning her into a pessimist.</p><p>"We have something to tell you..." Dinah started.</p><p>Mia sat up, her exhaustion forgotten. "You guys are finally going to admit you're dating?" she asked excitedly.</p><p>Bianca sat up too, very focused all of a sudden.</p><p>"No... we're getting the next floor up redone as a base so we can stop renting out gyms for training," Laurel explained.</p><p>"Oh," Mia and Bianca said at the same time, slumping back down in disappointment.</p><p>"Unbelievable," Laurel muttered.</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>Laurel tuned in and out as Mia described the date she went on the night before. She tuned back in just in time to hear Mia say," JJ can't cook so..."</p><p>"Dinah can cook," she butted in. She said it like she was proving a point, although what that was she didn't know. She was just glad that JJ wasn't perfect- besides the whole gang leader/ murderer thing.</p><p>Mia arched an eyebrow. "What are we comparing partners now?"</p><p>Laurel acquiesced, not even thinking twice about Mia calling Dinah her partner.</p><p>"You're right that was immature," she said. "Carry on."</p><p>Mia opened her mouth to continue, but then Dinah walked in behind Laurel and she stopped.</p><p>"Hug?" Dinah asked, her lips inches from Laurel's ear.</p><p>Laurel nodded and Dinah slipped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.</p><p>"What are we talking about?" she asked casually.</p><p>Mia floundered for a bit and then muttered, "This is just unfair."</p><p>When Dinah and Laurel both gave her confused looks she threw her arms up in the air and walked away.</p><p>"That was weird," Dinah said.</p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>Bianca walked into Dinah and Laurel's apartment and stopped dead, causing Mia to walk into her.</p><p>"What?" Mia started, but then she looked across the room and saw Dinah and Laurel on the steps kissing.</p><p>They were <em>kissing</em>.</p><p>"I fucking knew it!" Mia shouted. Laurel and Dinah jumped apart in response.</p><p>"I can't believe you were lying to us this whole time," she said. She was breathless with excitement, but her annoyance at being lied to colored her tone.</p><p>"We weren't lying," Dinah said. "This just happened like 5 minutes ago."</p><p>"What!? Ohmygod tell us everything," Bianca said.</p><p>She'd held back her excitement until now because she didn't know Laurel and Dinah as well as Mia did, but she was just as invested in the budding relationship.</p><p>Dinah smiled. "It was totally random. I was just playing guitar and she asked if she could kiss me. I wasn't expecting it at all."</p><p>Bianca smiled and the cute story, but Mia was outraged. "Random?! I've been trying to get you two together for weeks!"</p><p>Dinah and Laurel ignored her in favor of staring lovingly into each other's eyes.</p><p>"This is absolutely ridiculous," Mia huffed.</p><p>-- Later --</p><p>Laurel laid next to Dinah in bed, running her hand through the other woman's hair as she read.</p><p>"Do you think we should tell Mia and Bianca we were dating the whole time?" she asked.</p><p>Dinah chuckled. "Nah, better not," she said. "I think it would break them."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>